Episode 15
|kanji = アンホーリィ・ナイト |romaji = Anhōryi Naito |airdate = January 25, 2015 |chapters = 55, 56, 57, 58 |arc = Armor Giant arc |opening = Seven Deadly Sins |ending = Season |epdirector = Mitsutoshi Satou |screenplay = Yuniko Ayana |storyboard = Mitsutoshi Satou |anidirector = Toshie Kawamura Ken Mochizuki Sachiko Sugimoto Naoaki Houjou |prev = Episode 14 |next = Episode 16 }} is the 15th episode of The Seven Deadly Sins anime series. Summary Gowther gives the head of the Armor Giant to the members of Dawn Roar in order to convince them to withdraw from battle. However, the demon breaks through the armor and attacks Meliodas, Ban, King and Gowther. Meliodas lowers his guard upon noticing a Holy Knight merged into the demon's chest, but Gowther uses his Sacred Treasure, the Twin Bow Herritt, to stop the demon. Meanwhile, Cain visits Elizabeth in the Boar Hat, where he tells her the story of Liz, a knight from an enemy kingdom who became Meliodas's past lover after he saved her from being sentenced to death. Ban gouges out the heart of the Holy Knight, recognized as Guila's father Dale, yet the demon still remains alive. Elizabeth rushes to Meliodas and gives him Liz's sword left behind, which allows him to destroy the demon. It is realized that Dale was one of Hendrickson's failed demon experiments. Plot While Dawn Roar would like to challenge the four deadly sins, they've come only for the Armor Giant and were asked to return with its head. Gowther cuts off the Armor Giant's head and hands it over to Dawn Roar to prevent any more fighting. Dawn Roar accepts the head and leaves. This leaves the four deadly sins alone to face the Armor Giant, who is surprisingly still alive. We learn that the Armor Giant was once human and to top it off a Holy Knight. Elsewhere, Dawn Roar contemplates why Helbram wanted the Armor Giant dead so badly and why he didn't send the New Generation to take care of it. Gowther tells Meliodas and the gang that he had the Armor Giant wear his armor to seal away the Holy Knight's magic. However, once the armor started to break the seal was broken. The Armor Giant attacks them and they try to hold him off. Meliodas goes to deliver the killing blow but the trapped Holy Knight pleads with him not to. Ban gets upset that Meliodas won't kill him and asks Gowther to but he says he is incapable of killing him as well. Ban goes to do it but Meliodas stops him telling him that there is still a part of the Armor Giant that's human. Meanwhile, Elizabeth and Diane wait for Meliodas and the deadly sins return. Cain arrives asking if the Boar Hat is open and is welcomed inside by Elizabeth, whom he mistakes for Liz. Ban uses his whip and pulls out the Armor Giant's heart. Cain tells Elizabeth about Liz. He also tells Elizabeth why Meliodas won't carry a sword around. Cain pulls out a sword and sets it on the bar. He says that it was a gift from Liz to Meliodas but that he accepted it on Meliodas's behalf. Meliodas is angry with Ban for killing the Armor Giant. Gowther points out that the Holy Knight is stuck in the illusion he created for him. We learn that he's actually Dale, Guila and Zeal's long-lost father. Elizabeth takes the sword and runs off in search of Meliodas. Despite what Ban did, the Armor Giant is still alive and has transformed into a demon. Meliodas still doesn't want to fight him but Ban and King do. Elizabeth arrives with the sword and throws it to Meliodas. He recognizes it as the one that Liz was tying to give him. He catches it and uses it to destroy the demon. The group leaves to head back to the Boar Hat but Gowther stays behind and remembers when he first met Dale. Elizabeth meets up with the group and Meliodas thanks her for the sword. Characters In Order of Appearance *Slader *Hugo *Meliodas *Simon *Weinheidt *Jillian *Gowther *Dale *Ban *King *Jericho *Diane *Hawk *Elizabeth Liones *Cain Barzad *Liz *Guila *Zeal *Red Demon *Hendrickson *Helbram Manga & Anime Differences *In the anime, the flashback showing the encounter between Gowther and Dale happens after the Sins kill him, while in the manga is before. *In the anime, Gowther uses his powers on the creature on Dale's torso, and sees Hendrickson using the Red Demon's blood. In the manga, Ban kill the creature without the others knowing. Navigation es:Episodio 15 Category:Episodes Category:Armor Giant arc Category:Anime